


S A V E M E

by Laisarre



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you."
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisarre/pseuds/Laisarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Монстры вышли на поверхность. Все хорошо. Ведь правда?</p>
            </blockquote>





	S A V E M E

**Author's Note:**

> hOI, в описании много персонажей, но вообще в основном только Санс

H P ?/?

Легенда гласила, что каждый, кто направится к горе Эботт и поднимется на нее, уже никогда не вернется. Конечно, легенды объясняли это «монстрами» и другими невероятными вещами. Глупости.  
Как рассказала Ториель, большая часть упавших людей просто умирала. Почему-то детям чаще везло выжить. И эти дети могли бы выбраться, если бы не глупый барьер, который сами же люди и воздвигли тысячелетия назад. Так давно, что монстры уже казались им сказками.  
К счастью, теперь все это было позади!  
Монстрам повезло, что однажды упавшим человеком был не кто-то случайный, а Фриск, человек, освободивший всех монстров и их официальный представитель. Точнее, их будущий официальный представитель. Когда человек подрастет и закончит школу.  
Все монстры теперь жили на поверхности. Они очень любили солнце. И воду. И пляжи. И звезды, о, как они любили звезды!  
За прошедшие тысячелетия люди стали умнее. Теперь они хотели дружить с монстрами, хотели знать, как монстры жили все это время. Хотели услышать о войне, которую многие считали просто сказкой.  
Монстрам выделили землю, на которой они смогли построить свои дома и магазины. В подземелье открылись новые отели, парки аттракционов, исторические музеи. Все для туристов.  
Постепенно монстры привыкали к жизни среди людей.  
Счастливая концовка.  
Ведь правда?

H P 1/1

В жизни Санса, как ни странно, изменилось многое. То есть, конечно же, он все так же избегал любой возможности работать и проводил большую часть времени в баре у Гриллби. То, что этот бар и его дом теперь находились на поверхности, не должно было менять многого, правда?  
Папайрус теперь будил его не для того, чтобы поймать человека, а для того, чтобы отвести человека в школу.  
Он продавал хот-доги не единичным монстрам-любителям-хотдогов, а проходившим по делам людям.  
Его выступления теперь назывались «стенд-апами» и на них тоже приходили люди, помимо обычной публики.  
Все это мелочи.  
Что же тогда изменилось на самом деле?  
…Санс учился отпустить страх.  
«Этот мир больше не сотрется», - слова Фриск, когда они все выбрались на поверхность.  
Санс хотел верить. Санс начинал верить.  
Шли дни, недели, месяцы. Больше времени, чем когда-либо проходило с начала этих странных «ресетов».  
Возможно, слова Фриск были правдивы.  
Мог ли Санс позволить себе поверить в это? Он точно надеялся на это.  
Санс никому не рассказал о том, что это было. Зачем волновать остальных? Он не хотел, чтобы они так же, как и он, боролись с этим убивающим ожиданием.  
Он старался, он правда старался, но каждое утро он все еще со страхом выглядывал в окно. И только когда он видел восходящее солнце, он мог успокоиться.  
Все еще на поверхности.  
Вселенная больше не сотрется.  
Вот что на самом деле изменилось в жизни Санс.  
Или, скажем так…  
Он считал, что это изменилось в его жизни.  
Папайрусу полюбились земные фильмы, и один раз они посмотрели одну комедию, которая совсем не показалась Сансу смешной. Она называлась «День сурка». Она слишком напоминала обо всех ресетах.  
«хорошо, что такого больше не будет,» - подумал тогда Санс.  
Но потом он снова попал в день сурка.  
Это был обычный день.  
Он проснулся утром, посмотрел в окно на восходящее солнце. Притворился, что все еще спит, когда Папайрус пришел его будить. Вышел встретить человека в школу. Человек снова опаздывал и Санс, конечно же, снова помог человеку «срезать путь». Потом Санс продал пару хот-догов, зашел к Гриллби, выпил бутылку кетчупа и вернулся домой. Вздремнуть, пока не вернется Папайрус.  
Он проснулся утром.  
Он был в своей кровати, и за окном было видно восходящее солнце.  
Конечно, это было странно, но Санс подумал, что Папайрус впервые в жизни решил не будить Санса, а просто отнести его в его кровать.  
Нетипично, конечно, но… ничего слишком странного, правда?  
Он не стал спрашивать ничего у Папайруса.  
День шел как обычно.  
Человек опаздывал в школу.  
Те же люди, что и вчера, купили хот-доги.  
В баре у Гриллби… были завсегдатаи посетители… и поднимались те же темы разговоров.  
Ладно. О-кей.  
Когда Санс поднял эту тему – «парни, мы же вчера эта обсуждали, правда?» - никто не понял, о чем он.  
«Кажется, тебе хватит кетчупа,» - вот что ответил ему Гриллби.  
И вот это уже было странно.  
Вечером Санс дождался Папайруса и спросил у него.  
«слушай, папс, ты же вчера отнес меня в спальню, как лучший брат, да, ха-ха?»  
Папайрус удивился. «Конечно же НЕТ, Санс, я бы никогда не стал поощрять твои постоянные перерывы на валяние», - сказал он, и Санс понял, что что-то не так.  
Тем не менее, он верил Фриск. И лег спать.  
Следующий день начался точно так же, как и предыдущие.  
Восходящее солнце уже не вселяло надежды.  
Санс все проверил. Вселенная снова вернулась к состоянию два-дня-назад.  
И на следующий день тоже.  
И на следующий.  
До этого Санс еще надеялся, что это какая-то глупая шутка. Но больше сомнений не было.  
Он решил поговорить об этом с Фриск.  
Этим очередным-утром Фриск срочно нужно было в школу (занятия уже совсем-совсем скоро!), но Санс не предложил воспользоваться короткой дорогой.  
«хей, фриск. помнишь свое обещание? что вселенная больше не будет стираться?» - будто мимоходом поинтересовался Санс, пока они шли до школы обычным путем. Если отказ от короткой дороги и выглядел для человека странным, вида он не подал.  
«Конечно, Санс! Что с ним не так?» - удивление все же коснулось глаз Фриск, и Санс его заметил.  
Неужели было непонятно, что не так с этим обещанием?  
«тогда почему мы застряли в этом дне?»  
Санс сделал еще несколько шагов, но остановился. Потому что человек остался позади.  
«О чем ты говоришь, Санс?»

H P 0.5/1

Фриск ни при чем.  
О таком Санс даже не думал. Он не мог такое представить. Он не мог в это поверить.  
Но ведь Фриск… только Фриск…  
Он проверил. Несколько раз начинал разговор. Пытался подловить Фриск.  
Что, черт возьми, происходило?  
Фриск ни при чем. Это была правда.  
Никто, кроме Санса, не помнил ничего.  
Ха-ха. Ха-ха-ха…  
Это было что-то новенькое.  
Раньше всегда была хотя бы парочка существ, которые тоже все помнили. Фриск и Флауи, например. Когда Санс много думал об этом, ему становилось смешно - интересно, совпадение ли, что оба их имена начинались на «Ф»?  
Он понимал, что эти мысли просто пытаются отвлечь его от реальной проблемы. Глупые мысли.  
Теперь был только Санс.  
Несколько раз он рассказывал все Фриск.  
Человек хотел помочь, но какой был толк, если утром никто, кроме Санса, уже ничего не помнил?  
Никогда еще ему не приходилось пережить столько ресетов, длинной в один день. Это было просто безумием.  
Зато он выучил этот день наизусть.  
Он еще раз пересмотрел тот фильм, «День сурка». Теперь он еще больше напоминал реальную жизнь Санса.  
Были дни, когда Санс бесполезно лежал весь день в своей комнате. Это выходили плохие дни. Папайрус волновался за него. Каждый раз он говорил: «Санс, это СОЛНЦЕ? Ты смотришь на него каждое утро! Но сегодня оно не такое яркое, как обычно! Из-за этого ты не встаешь?! Не бойся, Санс! Человек мне все объяснил! Это всего лишь ОСЕНЬ! Она начинается, и Солнце становится не такое яркое! Если это нужно, я поговорю с Солнцем и заставлю его быть ярче! Ведь я лучший Королевский Страж! НЬЯ-ХА-ХА!»  
Санс не пытался объяснить, что проблема не в солнце, и что его нельзя заставить светить ярче. Он говорил «спасибо, бро» или «все в порядке, папс» или «я просто решил прилечь и отдохнуть ото сна». В конце концов эти дни стало выносить сложнее всего, ведь сложно было смотреть на то, как Папайрус пытается понять, что же не так.  
Были дни, когда Санс пытался найти еще кого-то. Кого-то, кто будет помнить. Потому что тогда в нем и была бы вся проблема. Это казалось простой задачей, ведь этот «кто-то» обязательно должен был контактировать с Сансом за этот день. А это не так уж много людей и монстров.  
Эта простая задача оказалась самым большим разочарованием.  
Ведь этого «кого-то»... не существовало. Санс приложил все свои усилия на его поиск. И его не было.  
Он был разочарован. Чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, он впервые за долгое время действительно напился у Гриллби.  
И на следующий день тоже.  
Забавно, но Гриллби это заволновало тогда. Когда Санс пришел с самого утра и начал заказывать бутылку кетчупа за бутылкой. Другим могло показаться, что это забавно, но они просто не знали о том, как кетчуп влиял на этих скелетов. Это происходило в последний (ха-ха, последний) ресет вселенной, поэтому Гриллби помнил, как в подземелье какое-то время Санс приходил и напивался, пока не мог сам дойти до дома. Тогда приходилось грозиться позвать Папайруса, и Санс кое-как телепортировался домой.  
Но Гриллби был другом Санса, и его волновало это. Тогда, пьяный, Санс рассказывал какие-то странные вещи. Про то, как мир стирается и никто этого не помнит. Про то, как он видел их смерть. Как он видел смерть, смерть, смерть, и как он не хотел видеть ее снова. Как он пытался все изменить, и он так извинялся, но у него не выходило. Потом все прекратилось.  
И когда Санс неожиданно, прямо с утра, начал целенаправленно напиваться, это заволновало Гриллби.  
Санс просто вспомнил те ужасы, которые, как он говорил, он пережил? Гриллби, конечно, не помнил ничьих смертей, но Санс очевидно верил в то, что это было.  
Или с Сансом была какая-то новая проблема?  
Ха-ха, Гриллби пытался спросить об этом. Гриллби редко говорил с кем-то, и Санс действительно ценил эту заботу. Он ценил своего друга.  
Но какой был смысл, если всему было суждено стереться не через неделю или две, а на следующее же утро?  
Поэтому он сказал, что все хорошо.  
Были дни, когда Санс не понимал, почему он еще старается.  
Ведь в этом не было  
никакого  
смысла.

H P 0.1/1

Санс не понял, когда началось кое-что особенное. Просто в один-очередной-день он вспомнил свой сон.  
Ему снилось, будто он идет по одному из коридоров Вотерфолла. Старого Вотерфолла, когда это еще было место, где жили монстры, а не популярный ныне среди людей аквапарк. Он шел по коридору, и все было как обычно. Пока он не увидел дверь.  
Это была простая серая дверь, которая выглядела так, будто ее не должно было там быть.  
Во сне Санса охватывало странное чувство. Страх и любопытство. Волнение и тошнота.  
Во сне он на мгновение позволял себе мысль - «может быть, тут просто открыли новый магазин». Он давал себе посмеяться над этой глупой мыслью.  
Потом он открывал дверь.  
И просыпался.  
Сон повторялся так же, как и весь остальной день.  
Каждый раз.  
Один и тот же сон.  
Санс не понимал, почему он не запоминал его раньше. Но он был рад, что запоминал его теперь. Ведь это было чем-то новым. Какой-то новой пищей для ума. Может быть, это была подсказка?  
Да только от кого? Разве что от больного подсознания.  
Но проверить все равно стоило. Ведь правда? Даже если это будет бессмысленной тратой времени, утром Санс все равно проснется в своей кровати. Смешно.  
События последнего дня несколько вымотали Санса, поэтому своим «коротким путем» он дошел только до входа в подземелье. Он попал туда еще до открытия. Теперь вместо барьера подземелье и внешний мир разделяли кассы и турникеты.  
В любом случае, всем монстрам проход был бесплатным, как потерпевшей стороне в давней войне. Поэтому Санс не стал ждать начала работы подземелья, и просто пошел внутрь.  
Это даже звучало глупо.  
Подземелье работало всегда. Даже когда там не было людей. Даже если им было сложно это представить.  
В любом случае, он оказался в Новом Новом Доме. Это место переделали под небольшой музей. Трон Ториель поставили на место, и на тронах теперь часто фотографировали люди, и дети, и взрослые. Они любили это занятия.  
К длинным коридорам достроили дополнительные лифты, но сейчас они не работали. Оказывается, после открытия барьера ЯДРО стало нестабильным. Оно больше не могло выполнять свою основную функцию. Поэтому в подземелье провели электричество с поверхности. И сейчас оно было отключено. Поэтому Сансу пришлось идти пешком.  
Он ненавидел эти длинные коридоры. Почти никогда ему не приходилось ходить по ним. Кроме как когда-то давно… в детстве.  
Санс остановился на месте, когда подумал кое о чем, о чем до этого не задумывался.  
Гастер.  
Причиной всему мог быть Гастер.  
Санс был единственным, кто помнил Гастера. Значит Санс всегда был с ним связан.  
И после открытия барьера, возможно, у Гастера появилась возможность выбраться… откуда бы то ни было. Это было правдоподобно. Все это имело смысл, правда?  
Эта мысль придала Сансу сил.  
Он хотел бы… увидеть Гастера. Может, даже помочь ему вернуться.  
Может, только может, даже возобновить их работу… с человеческими технологиями, на поверхности. Это было бы интересно.  
Когда Санс дошел до ЯДРА, ощущение, что он прав, усилилось. Это не могло быть просто так.  
Гастер… Гастер пытался общаться с ним через сны, однажды. Очень давно. Когда он только… исчез. После их провалившегося эксперимента.  
Тогда лицо Гастера было искажено, руки тряслись, и от этого было сложно понять, что он говорил. Санс был уверен, что это не был обычный сон.  
Конечно, это поднимало вопрос - почему же сейчас во сне не было самого Гастера?  
Возможно, ему было слишком сложно поддерживать образ себя при передаче информации подобным путем.  
В Хотланде нашелся один работающий лифт - эвакуационный, и Санс им воспользовался. Ему не терпелось добраться до Вотерфолла.  
Он чувствовал, что произойдет что-то великое.  
В конце концов возбуждение придало ему достаточно сил для еще одного «прыжка», и он попал в тот самый коридор, из сна.  
Санс шел осторожно.  
Медленно.  
С одной стороны, он не хотел пропустить странную серую дверь. Он боялся не найти ее и страстно желал увидеть ее и не пройти мимо.  
С другой стороны, он не хотел этого. Он вспомнил ощущение из сна, и его накрыла тошнота. В этом было что-то неправильное. Что-то противоестественное.  
Но Санс не мог сдаться сейчас.  
Он мог говорить Фриск, что нет смысла пытаться. Он мог сам верить в это. В то, что все бессмысленно и что лучше не делать ничего.  
Просто его решимость была не такой громкой, как у Папайруса, и не такой очевидной, как у Фриск.  
И она была сильнее, чем у любого другого монстра.  
Пальцы Санса коснулись двери.

H P 0.01/1

Санс простоял перед дверью несколько минут. Не то чтобы он не мог решиться войти внутрь. И не то чтобы он просто боролся с желанием попрактиковать свои тук-тук-шутки. Просто он пытался понять, что может ожидать его по ту сторону.  
Потом в коридоре начал загораться свет. Это тоже была одна из вещей, которую люди добавили, чтобы им было удобнее и комфортнее находиться в подземелье.  
Свет означал, что скоро тут должны были начать ходить работники и отдыхающие.  
Санс сомневался, что дверь будет все еще на месте, когда это произойдет. Поэтому ему оставалось только зайти.  
...за дверью было темно. Как только Санс шагнул вперед, дверь позади исчезла, и ее заменила темнота. Вокруг него была только темнота.  
Санс попробовал сделать шаг вперед, потом еще один. Под ногами был твердая земля. Только ее не было видно. Ничего не было видно.  
Санс попробовал было позвать в пустоту, но не нашел слов и голоса.  
Ему нужно было выбираться отсюда. Был здесь Гастер или нет… Санс чувствовал, что нужно выбираться.  
Он развернулся и пошел туда, где совсем недавно была дверь.  
Он шел дольше, чем нужно было бы до двери, на много дольше. Однако со всей этой темнотой вокруг было ощущение, будто он вовсе не двигался.  
В какой-то момент он даже поверил, что вообще не двигается. Ему пришлось присесть на мгновение, чтобы убедиться, что под ним действительно твердая земля.  
На ощупь она была как метал.  
Когда у Санса восстановилось достаточно сил, он попробовал телепортироваться. Сначала из этого места. Потом к двери. Потом хоть куда-нибудь.  
Каждый раз, как только синий цвет его магии пропадал, оставалась только темнота.  
Чернота.  
Он не помнил, было ли когда-то где-то так же темно, как здесь?  
Он пробовал идти дальше, потом он пробовал звать - Гастера, Папайруса, Фриск… своих друзей. У него ведь были друзья. Они бы заволновались, пошли его искать, и…  
и что?  
Тогда Санс пробовал обдумать это.  
Вероятнее всего, его друзья все еще переживали один и тот же день. Не помня об этом. А значит, большая часть его друзей даже не начала бы волноваться. Папайрус, конечно, будет просто в ужасе, если утром не найдет дома Санса. Но Андайн, скорее всего, успокоит его. Скажет, что они его найдут. Соберут поисковую группу. Прочешут сначала ближайший лес…  
Они никогда не дойдут до подземелья. Тем более они никогда не дойдут до Вотерфолла.  
А даже если бы они дошли?  
Они никогда не найдут, не увидят эту чертову дверь, которой теперь попросту не существовало.  
Несколько раз в своей жизни Санс уже чувствовал себя так. Он чувствовал себя так, когда впервые умер Папайрус и он не знал, перезапустится ли после этого Вселенная. Он чувствовал себя так, когда впервые получил урон от Фриск, и телепортировался в бар Гриллби, остался там медленно умирать - падать. Он чувствовал себя так, когда они в прошлый раз почти-выбрались-на-поверхность и случился ресет.  
Санс чувствовал отчаяние.  
Он не мог… не мог просто остаться здесь! В этом не было никакого смысла! Даже чертового Гастера здесь не было. Ведь если бы он был здесь, он уже давно показался бы. Ему не было смысла играть в такие игры.  
Санс не мог оставить все. Он только научился верить, черт возьми. Разве кто-то имел право отнять это у него?  
Поэтому Санс накопил свою силу, собрал всю магию, которую мог…  
и оказался у двери.  
Но в следующую секунду она исчезла в темноте.  
Почти целый день потребовался на то, чтобы попробовать снова. Но Санса ждал тот же результат.  
Тем не менее, он не сдавался. Он вспоминал Фриск, ту решимость, с помощью которой человек мог поменять любое событие в подземелье. Санс знал, что его решимость сейчас была ничуть не слабее.  
Каждый раз, когда он оказывался у двери, он почти успевал открыть ее. Он думал о том, как последние черт-знает-сколько дней просыпался в кровати и видел эту дверь. Он думал, что это, возможно, был не худший вариант. Но теперь ему нужно было просто открыть эту проклятую дверь!  
Снова, еще раз, еще.  
Санс даже не мог понять, сколько раз он попробовал перед тем, как его нагнало осознание.  
Черт возьми. Сейчас он сам стирал Вселенную.  
Он возвращал себя к моменту, когда дверь существовала. И стирал этим чертову Вселенную.  
Он сам загнал себя в эту ловушку.  
Во всем был виноват только сам Санс.  
Неверосансно.  
Не смешно.

H P 0/1

Он сдался. Черт возьми, он действительно сдался теперь, без шуток, все было кончено. Единственный шанс оказаться у двери - стереть Вселенную.  
Стирание Вселенной - причина, по которой Санс попал в эту ситуацию.  
Это был парадокс, и Санс его ненавидел, поэтому он решил из него выйти. И что, если единственный путь был через… это? Он сидел в бесконечной темноте и знал, что по крайней мере его брат, его друзья в безопасности. Их жизнь продолжается.  
Сейчас, наверное, Андайн уже обыскала ближайший лес. Наверное, она очень разозлилась, когда поняла, что Санса там нет. Ведь она не любит ошибаться, особенно когда рядом грустит Папайрус.  
А сейчас, наверное, Альфис выслеживает местоположение его телефона. Она не знает, что телефон Санса вместе с ним в месте, которого нет в реальности. И вдобавок к этому, он разрядился.  
К этому времени Папайрус уже точно обратился за помощью к Гриллби, и теперь Гриллби переживает тоже. Монстры из их города-деревни собираются, чтобы помочь Папайрусу, потому что Папайруса все любят.  
Может быть, кому-то даже пришло в голову спуститься в подземелье и проверить пару аттракционов там.  
Ничего.  
Сансу было больно. Он не хотел заставлять их переживать, он не хотел делать плохо Папайрусу. Но это был единственный выход. Нужно было просто сдаться.  
Пройдут недели, месяцы, и Папайрусу станет легче. Все решат, что Санс просто… упал. Стал пылью, как все монстры когда-то ей станут. Они в это поверят, и им станет легче.  
Сказать по правде, Санс не знал, почему бы ему не стать пылью прямо здесь. Не было смысла держаться. Он знал, что отчаяние иногда убивало монстров. И о, он еще как отчаялся. Во всяком случае, он так считал.  
«Ты все еще веришь,» - вдруг услышал он голос, и только через несколько мгновений Санс понял, что это был его собственный голос.  
«Что кто-то… кто-то найдет».  
И кто-то нашел.  
Альфис засекла последнее местоположение телефона Санса, и все его друзья пришли в Вотерфолл, к злополучному коридору. Тогда они не знали, куда Санс мог деться, ведь в коридоре его, очевидно, не было, а никаких других следов, указывающих на его местонахождение, не было.  
Поэтому они обследовали каждый уголок коридора, где в последний раз Санс существовал.  
Это была бессмысленная попытка, если честно. Она бы не принесла ничего, если бы им не повезло. Дуракам везет, так ведь говорят?  
Папайрус, Андайн и Гриллби остались дольше всех. Многие ушли на ночь, обдумать другие варианты или просто отдохнуть, им это было нужно. Но эти трое не сдавались. Не хотели сдаваться. Они верили, что что-то найдут.  
И им, дуракам, повезло.  
На несколько секунд они нашли дверь и открыли ее.  
Темнота тогда озарилась светом.  
Дверь оказалась не где-то далеко, а прямо перед Сансом, и он просто в нее выпал.  
Он не помнил, что было дальше, пока он не проснулся в своей кровати.  
За окном поднималось солнце.  
Но Санс не успел испугаться, ведь рядом сидели его друзья.

H P 0.001/1

Как потом рассказал Папайрус, Санс просто свалился на них. Будто из ниоткуда. Никто из той удачливой троицы не помнил про дверь, и Санс решил им не напоминать. Он не рассказал ничего про ресеты и про бесконечную тьму. Он сказал, что не помнит, что с ним было.  
Возможно, какая-то проблема с его магией, которая пока так и не привыкла к пространству на поверхности. Забавно, но Альфис подтвердила, что с этим есть проблема. Не только у Санса - оказывается, уже многие монстры обратились за помощью, у них у всех были проблемы с контролем над их магией. На поверхности все оказалось немного другим.  
Поэтому Сансу поверили. Конечно, то, что он просто пропал на неделю могло выглядеть подозрительным, но… но его друзья, наверное, привыкли. К тому, что у Санса есть свои тайны.  
Прошли дни, недели, и все уляглось. Никто не переживал. Никто не относился к Сансу как к хрупкой вещи. Все было как обычно.  
Разве что Санс иногда, по ночам, отправлялся в Вотерфолл.  
Он садился на землю в коридоре и смотрел перед собой.  
На дверь, которую он больше не решался открыть. По крайней мере, пока что.  
Что на самом деле было за ней и почему она, черт возьми, вообще существовало?  
В конце концов он понял, что ему сделать просто необходимо.  
Когда он решился, он снова почувствовал тошноту, хоть это и было абсолютно невозможное для скелетов ощущение.  
Когда он решился, он не стал садиться перед дверью.  
«Тук-тук», - вместо этого постучал он в дверь, как когда-то стучал в дверь в Руины.  
В Руинах была Ториель, а за этой дверью бесконечная тьма. Это разные вещи.  
«Кто там?» - ответила ему тьма. 


End file.
